Demountable or removable partition walls are widely used in office buildings and the like. The main characteristic of these systems is that a "knock-down" structural frame is erected and removable gypsum board panels are suspended from it. Three prior art embodiments are shown in FIGS. 1-3. Having reference to the Figures, these embodiments have the following features in common:
each panel is equipped with horizontal linear arrays of suspension assemblies mounted to the panel on its rear face; PA1 each suspension assembly comprises a gang nail plate, having tangs (not shown) embedded in the panel material, and a clip secured to the plate and having a downwardly, rearwardly, angled portion; PA1 opposed channels are mounted to the ceiling and floor; PA1 laterally spaced metal studs extend between the ceiling and floor channels;. PA1 the stud may be C-shaped (with a single web) or U-shaped (with a double web); PA1 each web has cut-outs at spaced positions along the vertical extent of the stud; PA1 horizontal support channels extend through the cut-outs and are supported by the studs; PA1 the floor and ceiling channels, studs and support channels combine to form a `frame`; and PA1 each support channel has inwardly sloping and converging wall portions for engaging and supporting the angled portions of the clips, so that the panels are suspended by the clips from the sloping wall portions and are "cammed" or drawn in tightly against the frame. PA1 floor and ceiling channels; PA1 laterally spaced, vertical, preferably C-shaped, metal studs extending between the floor and ceiling channels; PA1 each stud forming one or more bracket mounting means at spaced points along its length; and PA1 one or more short, "one-sided" brackets or panel-support channels suspended from the stud, each bracket projecting from only one side of the stud; PA1 each bracket having a pair of side walls which are interconnected, preferably with a generally horizontal channel wall, said side walls forming vertical end edges which abut the stud and transfer the panel load thereto; PA1 the bracket's side walls preferably further having a pair of horizontally extending shoulders formed therein for engaging and supporting a rearwardly projecting clip or hanger member of a suspension assembly; PA1 the channel wall preferably interconnecting the side wall's shoulders and being formed with inwardly sloping and converging support surfaces for engaging the rearwardly and downwardly angled clip portion of the hanger member so that the facing panels are caused to be drawn in snugly when the clip portion engages the shoulder; PA1 the vertical end edges having mounting means for engaging corresponding bracket mounting means on the stud to suspend the bracket therefrom; PA1 said edge mounting means preferably comprising slotted hooks extending from the end edges for penetrating a matching pattern of slots in the stud's web to suspend the bracket therefrom, said hooks being capable of transferring load-induced moment to the stud; PA1 each hook's slot preferably having an angled surface for causing the bracket to be drawn in tightly against the web; PA1 the slot pattern preferably taking the form of two vertical rows, typically with three slots per row, and the bracket having one hook extending from an intermediate point on one end edge and two hooks extending from the ends of the other end edge, so that a pair of brackets can be suspended at the same elevation on the two sides of the web using a single pattern of slots; PA1 the bracket preferably having a width selected so that it fits snugly between the two side flange walls of the C-shaped stud, so that the bracket reinforces the stud and resists inward collapse of the flange walls when the stud is loaded; PA1 the shoulders preferably being inwardly offset from the facing panel and having means protruding from their respective side wall's distal ends for spacing opposed panels from the bracket so that the shoulders and panels remain substantially parallel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,011 (Price et al), 4,693,047 (Menchetti) and 4,448,004 (Thorsell) are exemplary of the pertinent prior art. In both Price's and Thorsell's systems, the horizontal support channel extends continuously through adjacent studs for support. This is shown in Prior Art FIG. 2 for the Thorsell system. The suspension assembly clips engage the support channel near the studs--thus there is a portion of the continuous support channel that serves little purpose. In addition, the continuous support channel interferes with installation of wiring and the like in the wall cavity between facing panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,539 (Menchetti) a short discontinuous support channel is disclosed (see Prior Art FIG. 3). But this short support channel requires the use of a double-webbed, U-shaped stud for support. In addition, the stud must be formed of heavy gauge (30/1000" thickness) steel, to avoid deformation at the cut-outs. These studs are difficult to manually trim on site with shears. As a result, in commercial practice the stud is supplied in conjunction with a telescoping base or "stud shoe". In addition, the U-shaped stud has one side facing out which has an open vertical slot--thus one cannot fasten with screws to this stud face (which is desirable on occasion). In practice, this leads to having to stock both U-shaped and C-shaped studs for use in the wall.
In the prior art systems, the support channels extend through and protrude from the stud. This structure cannot be used to begin a wall. Thus, in this circumstance, screws are used to secure a pair of panels to a C-shaped starting stud. The screws must then be hidden by an applied batten.
With this background in mind, it is the objective of this invention to devise short, discontinuous, "one-sided" support channels which can be used with light gauge, single webbed, C-shaped studs to provide an improved and less expensive frame.